Worlds Apart
by Ginzan
Summary: Val gets a brand new fancy tv. When she's putting it together she sees a sticker saying "Do not touch screen" and what does she do? She touched the screen. Thrown into the world of what she watching, she is now in Konoha with nothing but the clothes on her back. As she makes a place to live, she tries to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the world of Naruto, I just own the random but lovely characters that come from my head!_

* * *

I stared at the giant tv as it loomed in our entertainment center. Brand spankin' new and with that new curve that everyone's been talking about. My parents had just bought it to replace their old one that had so many dead pixels that it made it almost impossible to watch anything on it. I never noticed because I kept myself in my room with my well taken-care-of tech. However here I sat on my day off from work and school in the living room staring at the screen as an episode of Naruto played.

I had seen how well hd things looked on it and was honestly impressed. I was never one for the newest shit on the market but this was nice. Even now watching an anime it looked almost real. As if you could reach out and touch whatever was on the screen.

"Do not touch the screen"

Those words played in my mind as I remember hooking up the giant thing. There was a label that said not to touch the screen. Well duh, everyone knew not to touch a screen. They are very sensitive and known to cry and bitch if touched too roughly but… I looked at the tv not really watching what was happening. Ever since I saw that sticker it had haunted me every time I walked passed the thing to get something out of the kitchen. My parents didn't have the same feeling I did when I looked at it. Something told me that something was off. I couldn't say for sure say what it was that bothered me but the more I looked at it the more that feeling grew.

Pulling myself off the couch I left the living room and walked into the bathroom to relieve my bladder. As I washed my hands I looked myself in the mirror. My blue eyes looked over my pixie hair as it poked out from everywhere. I had yet to mess with it today since I wouldn't be seen by anyone but my parents. After drying my hands I ran it through my dark brown hair. I tried to fix it a little but mostly left it the same way it was before my attempts to tame it. Passing my dog I rubbed his head as I walked into the living room. The tv was off and I looked at it very oddly. Maybe Peter walked over the remote and turned it off? Unlikely, if he wasn't in the bathroom with me, he'd sit outside the door and waited for me emerge.

I snatched the remote and turned on the cursed thing to find that I wasn't on the same episode that I was on before. I was somewhere in the shippuden-verse but now I was in the very beginning of the series where team 7 had just passed Kakashi's test. I glared at the screen not watching or listening to what they said.

Taking a few steps forward I was now half way between the screen and my couch. Just a few more steps and I was right in front of the darn thing. It felt as if it was picking a fight with me. Challenging me in my home. Peter brushed against my leg as I looked at the curve then as the edge of the screen. "Do not touch the screen". I slowly lifted my hand as I stared at the spot where my figures would come in contact with it. Why was a I being so hesitant? It's just a stupid tv that is acting up. Closing the distance I touched the screen. And nothing. Of course nothing would happen, it's a normal tv. It's not like it was a portal to another universe like in persona. Nor this is a fanfiction where anything and everything can and will happen. I laughed at myself thinking that something so silly would happen just by touching a screen. I mean if all tv's could do this, people would be missing left and right.

I shook my head as I looked back to the screen and giggled some more as I placed both my hands on the screen. However the hard surface that had been under my right hand now was gone as I fell forward. I freaked out as darkness consumed my vision as I closed my eyes waiting for a hard impact. However it never happened. I figured I had pushed the tv over and I was gonna be crushed by the entertainment center. Or maybe it had already happened and I was dead. The panic rose in my throat I peeked through my figures that now covered my face. Nothing. Nothing but darkness surrounded me. I couldn't even see the hands on my face. I must be dead. That was the only explanation.

I let my mind try and reason with what was happening. However my thoughts were short lived as a blinding light enveloped me. Shutting my eyes trying to keep the light from destroying my vision. I waited for for seemed like an hour until the light dimmed to a more pleasant sun like feeling. I could even feel the heat from the sun surrounded my body as I soon started to regain feeling in my body. I felt the ground under my feet as well as under my butt. The palms of my hands rested on the earth as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the ground that was beneath me. It was a nice soft brown color that was I was not used to seeing. Most ground I saw was dark and looked well. Like dirt. However this looked more like a pitcher's mound then regular dirt. Wait how did I get out here? I lifted my gaze find that all so familiar training ground. I froze as I let only my eyes wonder and and observe my surroundings. Then it hit me like a sack of potatoes.

I'm in a fanfiction.

Oh god help. I'm dreaming. Or I am really am dead and this just the chemicals in my mind playing tricks on me. I froze even more as I watched people walking in the distance talking about ninjutsu. I scrambled to my feet as to be less conspicuous. I glanced down and I was in the same clothes as I was before. I loose workout tank top that had really long sleave holes that revealed my sides. Luckily I had a bra on since I had planned to leave at some point. I also still had my jeans but no shoes. I wasn't wearing shoes when the incident happened but still would have been nice of them to give me some. Whoever "them" was, whether it be god or a fanfiction writer. Or even my own chemicals as I slowly died.

I don't think this apparel would make me conspicuous but it didn't perfectly match their clothing. Luckily no one had noticed me ye-

"Hello?" I froze as my life was being played with. I would never do this to myself. I had to be trapped in a fanfiction otherwise how would they have known to make someone disturb just as I was thinking I was safe. Curse you fucker for doing this. You better send me home you peice of shit.

"Ma'am?" I turned my body slightly to look who was talking to me. Iruka looked at me with concern as he wore his chunin jarb. I stared in awe trying to think of words to say. He was taller then me and that upset me. I wasn't tall in the real world but I hoped that might have been cured in this world. I guess not. Moments passed and the man before me grew more worried as I didn't say anything. I was looking him over a I realized how rude and odd I must look.

" - ", I opened my mouth to say sorry but nothing coming out and I reached up and touched my throat confused. I cleared my throat and I could feel the difference in how it felt. "Sorry, I couldn't find my voice for a moment." I looked back at him and he was smiling like everything was normal.

"It is alright, you just seemed a little lost and as an upstanding ninja how could I not assist," he smiled with closed eyes as I covered my mouth and turned my head away from him as I tried to not bust out in laughter at him. However a small laugh escaped and could have been misconstrued as a giggle. If i had to imagine how he would act, this would align perfectly with that notion. His smile seemed to have widened as I turned my head back to facing him.

"Perhaps I am a little lost," I admitted as I looked around. I mean I knew where I was but I didn't know where I was in the village. Then it hit me, what was I gonna do? I was in a place with chakra and ninja in a town and place where I had no home or friends. This was the equivalent of someone dropping me off in a foreign country and saying good luck and leaving me with nothing but what I was wearing. I lowered my eyes and stared at my bare feet as I thought over what I should be doing. It was already the afternoon and soon it would be dark and cold. Would I have to sleep outside in the cold? I shivered as I pulled an arm around myself to try and calm myself.

"Where are you trying to get to?" I looked up see the happy Iruka was worried at my change in demeanor.

"Oh I just need to get back into town, I left the house before I even put on shoes and I got myself lost as well," I looked back down feeling a bit bad about lying but it's not like I could tell him the truth. Raising my gaze once again I could tell he could see through my petty lies easily. I mean he was a ninja, that was one thing he was supposed to do with ease right?

"Are you sure?" He looked me in eyes as he waited for my answer. I'm sure if I had confirmed that was the story I was going with then he would just take me to wherever I asked then leave me be. However why did I feel so badly about lying to him? I didn't owe him anything nor should I be trusting him with anything. However the episodes of his kindness flooded my mind and it made me feel even worse.

"I… I ran away from my home and I just kind of ended up here and I'm not sure what I am supposed to do," Still not the complete truth but much closer to the truth. Half truths are easier to believe because it's more believable. I'm glad I watched so many episodes of Lie to me now. His face fell at my story. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling a complete stranger all this. Please don't worry about me, I'll figure out what I need to do," I tried to give him a honest smile but I was terrified. I had never survived alone like this before and I no clue where to start. I guess I'd have to get a job that provided clothes and worked until I had enough for a place to stay and of course I need food. This was becoming so complicated.

"Iruka Umino. I'm a chunin for Konoha," I cocked my head at him as I was unsure why he was telling me this. Granted I knew this and so much more but why tell me? "If you would like, you can crash at my apartment. It isn't' very big but it would better then the streets, and I'm sure we could find you a new life." He smiled his close eyed smile at me and made my cold heart melt. He was being so nice and I wasn't worth it. However I wouldn't' dare turn him down.

"I am…" I stopped thinking of my real name sounded so weird here and would stick out like a sore thumb. My mind raced as I thought of a replacement that I would know to be me. "I'm Val and thank you so much for your hospitality." I smiled at him and he returned it with earnest.

"I don't live too terribly far, are you ok to continue talking without shoes or would you prefer if I carry you?" I held up my hands defensively.

"No no no, it's ok. I can walk thank you." He simply nodded as he guided me toward where he lived. I looked around as he guided me. I could recognize places I had seen in the anime and manga but other then that I had no idea where we were. Out of habit I held my arms behind my back with one arm straight while the other held it behind me. I never knew where I got the habit from but it was something that happened whenever I walked places.

"IRUKA SENSEI I PASSED! Well we passed but WE DID IT" I looked away from the building I was casually looking over to team 7 with their leader. I looked them over as they grew closer over. They looked just like they looked as in the anime. Naruto was wild and child like. Sasuke was the emo kid that he was always gonna be. Sakura the fan girl that would one day get her man. My eyes trickled to Kakashi I was quickly washed them over him. He looked bored as he read from his book. He never even glanced up as Naruto talked loudly about him passing the test Kakashi had put to them.

"That is great to hear Naruto, I'm proud," He ruffled Naruto's hair in loving manner and Naruto all but melted as he enjoyed the attention. However it was short lived as he noticed me behind his sensei.

"Who are you?" He asked as he eyed me over. I forgot he could be a rude little shit but I ignored the annoyance that tried to engulf me.

"Oh this is Val, she is just a citizen that I am helping." He said it so casual as if he would do this for any person. Well perhaps he would do this for anyone. I mean I was anyone in this story. I was not the main character in my own story anymore. I was a side character in Naruto that was nothing more than a filler character. Now that I thought about it, it was kinda depressing. This show was all about Naruto and his right against himself and the world. I let my eyes slip to the side as I felt the sadness brush over me like a paint brush. I could hear them talking about things but I paid very little attention to the words. I didn't particularly care at the moment. Raising my gaze to the sky that had darkened by now I noticed a few shadows moving on the roof tops. It was a good distraction from the emotions I was feeling. It must be ninja's doing missions. I could barely make out what they were doing but I knew enough to know that they were ninjas. I wonder what it would be like to see a fight without all the slow motion. I doubt I could keep track of what was happening. I watched the best I could as the blurs jumped. The further out they got the lower my gaze had gotten before I noticed that Kakashi was looking me over before dropping his eyes back in his book. He must not trust me. Who would blame him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Val I got carried listening to my old students day that I forgot to even introduce them. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. And their leader is the Kakashi Hatake which also my friend." He beamed at me as I simply nodded. He was proud to know them and to call them his allies. That is so sweet. I hard wind passed and I tried to resist the shiver that ran through me but I failed as I noticed Iruka looked at me worried.

"Sorry Naruto I need to take care of Val so I have to be going but we can celebrate with ramen some other time. Good night everyone and good luck with your mission." They said their goodbyes as I simply nodded as they passed us. Iruka now hurried us to his apartment. It was on the bottom floor of the complex. It would be nice not to have to climb stairs. He unlocked the door and let me pass through first. It was smaller than what I was used to but I was in no position to complain. It was a million times better than being out in the cold at nights. Iruka passed me as he went to put tea on the stove. I sat on the couch as the reality of how exhausted hit me. I didn't notice from all the excitement of the day but now as my nerves calmed, I could barely keep my eyes open. Before I realizing it, I was peacefully sleeping.

* * *

The next day came slowly as I only woke up from a beam of ray hitting my face which was odd because my bed room only got the evening sun not the morning. Did I sleep all day. I turned over as I realized I wasn't in my bed, but a couch. I hadn't slept on couch for a few years now. Turning back around I slowly opened my eyes. "So It wasn't a dream after all." I was in Iruka's house sleeping on his couch. I puffed out my cheeks as I pouted under the covers. A clock on the wall signaled me that it was two in the afternoon. I had slept most of the day away. I groggily slid out of the covers and stretched my sleeping muscles. With a big yawn I looked around his apartment for the first time. It suited him with a picture of his parents and him when he was little. A few other littered the place as I wondered. Glancing at the bedroom, I left it be, not wanting to invade. However I had to pee so the bathroom wasn't. Relieving myself I washed my hands and glanced at myself in my mirror. Except for my eyes I looked like any other background character. My hair was dark and uninteresting. I made a silly face at myself and dried my hands. Leaving the bathroom I wondered into the kitchen where I found a note with a pair of clothes.

"I'm working at the Hokage's today but feel free to use the house as you need. I pulled out a pair of clothes from an ex that might fit you. Sorry thats all I had expect for my clothes and I figured you'd like girlier clothes. I'll bring back flyers so we can get you on your feet. - Iruka"

I smiled down at the note with bad handwriting. Not horrible but you can tell a guy wrote it. He was really a sweet, sad he didn't get more air time so we could know about him. He really was a great guy. I'm surprised he doesn't have kids and get married. Maybe I can find someone for him. Wait should I really be messing with the story? Will things change if I change something? Or will it just work its way around me. I set down the note and changed in the bathroom into sleeveless muscle shirt and short shorts. As well as a pair of knee length tights. Looking myself over in the mirror I was stunned how much of ninja I looked like. I ruffled my hair with hair to make it look purposely messing and decided that this would work. Leaving the bathroom I noticed the shoes that would be too big for me. However I could deal with a two size difference. Lucky me she had smaller feet than most so it wouldn't be horrible.

"I wonder when he finishes his shift," I looked at the time and it only been an hour since I had awoken. I guess I could go looking for jobs but what if I get lost? Would he come looking for me or would he think I ran off just like I told him I ran away from my family. I pondered it for a bit but decided to go out. I wouldn't be able to sit still for too terribly long. As long as I keep track of where I am going, I should be able to come back. I reached for the door then it hit me. I turned back and snagged the note he had wrote and turned it around and left him one.

"Gonna go look for a job whist you work. I shall return soon. Thank you for letting me stay here. If I do not return by night, I'm either dead or lost. Most likely both. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you - Val"

Satisfied I locked the door and shut it behind me and I started my search for a job in Konoha. I knew I had to find a way home somehow but right now I needed to function here and not rely on others before I even considered looking for a way home. I started my search on the nearby streets to see who was hiring. Unlucky for me they didn't put signs in their windows to show they were hiring. I would have to go in and ask if there were in any jobs available and that would require me to be social. Puffing out my cheeks I looked around as the available places that I wouldn't mind working at.

There was lots of variety however I had never considered working most of these place. Such as flower shops or the like. I continued walking but soon I came across a cozy book store. I perked up as I walked through to find that it was a pretty good size, even with a sitting area. I was creating by a cute guy with a smile. I smiled back and walked over.

"How can I help you today?"

"I was um, looking for a job and was wondering if you were hiring?" I looked up at him hopefully and he gave me a odd look as he looked me over.

"I don't mean to pry but aren't you a ninja? Don't you go on missions to make money?" An older man stepped in through the back and he looked at us. He eyed me then to his employee.

"Don't be so disrespectful. Ninja's can take on normal jobs as well as mission, but this pretty young lady is not a ninja. Don't assume just because she is wearing that she is or isn't a ninja. Can't believe I raised a son like this." The guy got flustered as his father's words. He walked over and looked me over just like his son had.

"We could use some extra hands around here. When would you be able to start Miss..?"

"Val. My name is Val. And I can start immediately!" I perked up and smiled at the older man and he seemed by pleased by my words.

"That is good to hear, we start work at 9 and close at 5. My name is Hori and this is my son Shiro." He nudged his son forward and Shiro bowed and greeted me more formally. I smiled at them and thanked them greatly for the job. "Oh and please wear a kimono instead of that. We want people to feel relaxed here." I nodded and told them I must be going. Leaving I waved goodbye and headed in the direction of the apartment. I was super excited I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran straight into someone and almost fell backwards.

"Oh I'm sorry," I looked up and saw I had ran into Kakashi again. He had been engrossed in a part and hadn't noticed me coming straight at him.

"She speaks, I begining to think you couldn't since yesterday Iruka did all the talking. Sorry I was not paying attention to where I was walking. Wont happen again, I promise." He gave his standard smile however in person it looked sad. Glancing over I noticed he was heading into a flower shower. He must have been getting flowers for Obito.

"Are you going to the Memorial stone?" I asked before I could stop myself and Kakashi was caught off guard by my question and looked away. "May I accompany you?" This brought his attention back to me as he eyed me unsure of what my intentions were. I looked into his grey eye and waited for his response. Either way I would be ok if he said no or yes.

"I plan to be there for quite some time," He said quietly but that wasn't a no.

"That is fine."

"Ok," I nodded and followed him into the flower shop to get his flowers. We didn't speak as we walked as he once again brought out his book. I didn't mind. I tried to learn the surrounding as walked. Soon we were at the stone and I looked over it as the sadness filled me. Kakashi sat down the flowers and took a few steps back, his head lowered. I stepped forward a bit and sat down on my knees and lowered my head as well. Though I had no attachment to the stone itself I knew the names that were on it. The pain that people when they lost people they cared for. And even more so for Kakashi. He had let me join him even though he could have told me that he wanted to be alone. Was he so lonely that he would let himself be weak in front of someone? No, I was a civilian in his eyes. I was completely different then his friends or allies. I was neutral ground. I opened myself up to absorb the sadness that filled the area and Kakashi. Though he hid it, I knew it was there. Deep down.

I don't know how long we were in silence mourning and to perfectly honest, I didn't care. This felt like the right answer, and so here I was. Feeling sad for a make believe world. All the deaths that were in this world played in my mind's eye whether they had happened yet or not. We were still early in the series. Haku would be the first to die. Then Zabuza. I loved Haku as a character and I could respect Zabuza. Though he was horrible and killed so many people but he did it to accomplish his goal. This was how it was in this world. Doing whatever you had to accomplish your dreams. Letting my mind slip, I started to think of the deaths in the best order I could. Each one from Konoha would be here one day. Or at least they should. No one should be forgotten no matter how small a role they played. They deserved at least something.

I was awoken from my trance to looked to come face to face with Kakashi. Single streams of tears trailed the outer parts of my eyes as I looked at him. Darkness surrounded us as I slowly realized where we were. We had been out here for hours without talking at this stone. I reached up and wiped away the tears and gave him a small smile.

"I am leaving, you shouldn't say here after dark. Let me walk you back to your apartment," He offered a hand to help me up and I took it without hesitation.

"I am actually staying with Iruka. I left my family and now I have nothing. But yesterday I found a job so I won't be burden on him much longer. Only until I can find a cheap place to rent. Oh crap I don't have a kimono to wear to work. I got distracted."I hummed to myself and puffed my cheeks out trying to figure out what I was gonna do.

"There are a few stall still open, we can find something quick," I was about to tell him I didn't have money but he held up his hand to silence me, "I can cover it, as thank you. I haven't had anyone come with me, here in a very long time. It was pleasant." He gave a soft smile and I simply nodded as he led me toward a kimono stall. I now could see how people fell in love with him. It would be so easy to give into those charms. I know he didn't mean anything romantic about it even if his face and gestures said otherwise. Sides I was just a side character to the main plot. I just need to get home somehow. I can't involve myself in this world in a way that would hurt me or hurt that objective. I don't care if this is a fanfiction or a whole other world. I would not romantically get involved with any of the main characters. Not even my favorite ones.

 _ **[[I hope you enjoyed this so far! I had oodles of fun writing it. I love stories that shove people from the real world because its always so interesting! Hopeuflly you enjoyed it as well! Please let me know what you think and if you wish to see more! Thank you for reading!]]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I however own my sad and lonely characters that will show up with frequency._

* * *

I touched the different fabrics feeling the difference as I looked over the kimonos that the vendor had. To be honest I wasn't completely sure what I was suppose to be judging them on. I walked down further to find a knee length one that faded top to bottom from a silver to a black. There were waved woven into the bottom of it. The blue contrasted the colors of the rest of the kimono, making it really call to me. The obi was the same shade of blue and I fell in love instantly.

"That would lovely on you dearie. Why don't you try that on in the back." The old lady smiled at me and I bowed slightly as I rushed into the back to change. It was a bit odd but I liked the feeling. There was a mirror in the corner and as I finished, I looked myself over and gasp. The blue matched my eyes and really made them look as deep as the ocean. I covered my face with my hands at how happy I was from a simple article of clothing. I wasn't much for shopping in the real world but this. If this was the other girls felt when shopping then I could totally understand why they loved to go shopping. Folding my clothes I walked and and saw Kakashi reading his book waiting on me. He noticed my presents and looked over his shoulder at me. He stopped and stared as he looked me up and down but I just beamed at him.

"Perfect right?" He seemed to be a lost for words and simply nodded as I walked up the old women. She saw me and smiled wildly as she reached behind her stall and handed me a pair of shoes that went with the kimono. How did she know my shoe size?

"You look like a princess my dear. Please take that as a gift from me to you. It would be a crime to deny that kimono to its rightful owner. Just come back and get more kimonos so that I can admire your youthful beauty." She waved her hand as a blush rushed over her cheeks. I smiled widely and thanked her many times and promised to come by when I had more money and buy kimonos. She waved me off as I left with Kakashi. I waved back and kept my smile in place. I looked down at the clothes in my arms as my excitement rose. Don't get me wrong, I liked my life back in the real world but this world was amazing. Everyone was so nice and sweet that I couldn't handle it. Why would I want to go home if I could live my days like this?

 _Because everything is going to go from bad to worse to hell then normality. Everything is peaceful right now because it is the beginning of the series. Everyone is gonna be in pain, or hurting. Even you might get hurt or worse killed. You can't protect yourself. You are just a normal human who can't compete with ninja's or beasts. Worthless. You'll know when people will die and there is nothing you can do about it. You be here doesn't change anything except maybe add another body to the count._

I shivered as a voice played in my mind. My radiating happiness faded to a calm and sad one. Kakashi eyed me as I suddenly changed my whole demeanor. I can't stay here no matter how nice it is now. Everything changes soon and this isn't a place for me to be. I need to find a way home quick after settling into a quiet existence here.

"That kimono really looks like it was made just for you," I looked up surprised as he had his classic closed eyed smile on. I gave a soft smile and looked down at my clothes.

"Thank you. And thank you for offering to buy it. I have never had someone offer that before. Let alone the seller tell me to have it without paying. I'm not used to such kindness that it's a bit overwhelming." I felt a few tears slip from my tears as Kakashi watched me from behind his book.

"VAL!" I looked up to see Iruka running at us. He slowed as he got closer to us and looked me over with surprise. "Oh you look wonderful," he smiled at me and I smiled back as I wiped the soft tears away.

"Thank you, I found a job and I needed a kimono and Kakashi offered to get me one but the lady ended giving it to me because it looks so good on me." I laugh a little and Iruka laughs as well.

"Well she wasn't wrong. If it wasn't for your short hair I don't think I would have recognized you," He laughed and I snickered to myself as he he straightened up. "I can take her back to my place Kakashi. Thank for taking care of her." They exchanged nods as Kakashi disappeared without another word. Odd but things were different here. Iruka motioned for me to follow him and I did.

"So you had a good day then?" I looked up at him as he smiled down at me and I nodded.

"Yes, it was a very nice day." I smiled down into my old clothes.

* * *

I woke slowly, turning over on the padded mat that I slept on. Iruka had pulled it out of his storage when he had first got off from work. He would have gotten it out the first night I stayed but I collapsed on the couch and he didn't want to wake me up. I yawned loudly as I stretched my arms above my head as I sat up. I wore my old clothes while I slept to keep from wrinkling my other clothes from this world.

"Good morning, you are up early." I crawled out of my makeshift bed and joined Iruka at his small table. He offered me a tea and I took it happily.

"Good morning and yes, unless dead I normally wake up early. I never knew why I did but it was a habit I formed at a young age. Old habits die hard uh?" I laughed and he nodded. We both enjoyed the silence as I drank my tea and he read over the paper. It almost felt we were a family like this. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I covered my cheeks as I settled down my mind. I had zero feeling for Iruka, at least in the romantic way. He was a great character and he was sweeter than I knew he was. He was like a brother at this point. I shouldn't blush so easy at that stuff. However I couldn't help it. I was easy to make blush. I pouted and I heard Iruka laugh and I looked at him.

"You look like you are arguing with yourself. You make a lot of different facial expressions," I let my head hit the table as I wanted to die. I pouted as I rested my head on the table and Iruka seemed to just laugh more at me. "Well I need to be heading out. I'm still with the Hokage today helping giving out mission. I hope Naruto doesn't come in today, he always whines about wanting harder missions. What am I going to do with that kid," Though he sounded annoyed he had a smile on his face as if he remember something.

"Have a good day, I"ll be leaving here soon as well. My job at the bookstore starts in a little while and I don't want to be late." Iruka started to get up. "Oh thank you again for letting me stay here. I hate to be a bother but you are really a lifesaver. I wish I knew of a way to repay you," I looked down into my lap as I really did feel bad for not repaying his kindness. I assaulted by a hand ruffling my hair and Iruka laughing at me.

"No problem. You've been a pleasure to have a around and not a problem at all," I glared up at him as his head rested on my head.

"I'm not a child," I puffed out my cheeks and pouted which only made him laugh more.

"How old are you anyway? I'm pretty sure you're still a kid compared to me," He teased me by poking my cheek and I snapped at his finger.

"I'm 22," I watched as he looked surprised. Did I look a lot younger or something? He looked me over and tried to see if I was lying. I didn't know how old he was but I didn't think he was THAT much older then me.

"Wow, I'm 23. You don't look that old at all. I thought you were at most 17," He scratched the back of his head and I glared at him before dropping my gaze and playing with my tea cup. He thought I was a teenager. I'd hate to be a teenager again. Did everyone think I was that young? I sulked as Iruka grabbed a few things before heading for the door.

"I'm heading out, have a great first day at work," He waved as he left. I gave a half hearted wave as I sulked more. Being a teenager was the worse ever. Thinking you knew everything even though people told you that's what everyone thinks when they are your age. I know for sure now that I know nothing about anything. I had so much to learn but for the time I was stuck here. Which made everything worse. I had to start over from scratch and learn a whole new culture.

Standing up I quickly changed and headed off to work. Don't get me wrong, this a great culture to learn and absorb but I'll never be able to return back after I leave. Or rather I wouldn't dare come back, no matter how much I missed it. I didn't belong here, I belonged in the real world, not some fanfiction world. I needed to finish my college degree and find an apartment and job. Then at some point I'd have to look for someone to spend my life with. Though I think I could live with being alone for the rest of my life. I could easily accept that if I had to. Maybe I would have to if I never found a way home. I wouldn't want to risk changing something by falling in love with even a side character. What if I do and they aren't where they are suppose to be in something goes down and then everything gets fucked up. I will not be responsible for that. I already was having an impact on people even just existing. Maybe I should move into the forest and live like a hermit. No I could deal with that. Also I had zero survival instincts. I would be dead in no time. What was the old saying? You can survive 3 minutes without air, 3 hours without shelter, 3 days without water, and 3 weeks without food? Something along those line. I would be dead within 3 hours. I sulked till I came up to the door of the book store. Pushing the horrible thoughts from my mind I smiled and walked through the door.

Shiro was already moving things around when I entered. He turned and started to say they weren't quite open yet but stopped when he looked at me. Was I really different when I wore this? Well maybe I was.

"Good morning Shiro, how are you?" I asked as I walked in further as he took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"Good, you look very pretty. So let's see, I need to move around some book and reshelve things so why don't you stay at the front desk. Feel free to read a book while you wait for people come in. All of them have prices on the stickers so just get the money and give out change. That's all you gotta do," He smiled at me and nodded a thank you. I glanced at a few of the books around me and found a book about ninja training for beginners. It looked like it might be a school book for the littlest of kids. I smile as I walk over to the desk and sit myself on the high stool behind the desk and opened it up. I was already inthralled just by the first few sentences. I don't know how long it had been before our first customers came in but the bell on the door sounded off and I looked up to see a mid aged women with about ten children with her.

"Hello welcome to Herro's Bookstore. Anything I can assist you with today?" I smiled at the women and she looked tired already.

"Oh no, I'm letting them pick out new books for library at the orphanage," She stayed near the front as she watched the little ones run around looking for books. Her eagle eyes watching them for any sign of trouble.

"That's good. Kids sometimes get turned off from reading when horrible things happen in their lives." The lady nodded knowing all too well of what I spoke of. I watched the kids for a little but soon turned back to the book I was reading. That is until all the kids had lined up in front of me with the books they chose. One at a time they set the books on the desk. I smiled at each of them as they did so until the last person got to the front. She looked scared and nervous keeping her head down not making eye contract. "I'm sure you'll love this book,' Though I knew nothing about what she picked out, I wanted to reassure her. She froze and looked at me with wide horrified eyes. My smile fell as she just stared at me before she started to scream. I nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of crys.

"Nali what is wrong?" She kneed down to her level but the child just thrashed and screamed. Was she scared of me? Did I say something wrong? I looked at the girl terrified at what set her off. The women quickly dropped the money on the table and apologized for the girl before picking her up and leaving with the class and the books.

"What was that all about?" Hiro came out of the back glad that the noise was gone. I shook my head not sure what just happened. I didn't know what was causing her such pain. Reaching for the money, I set it in the cash register.

"A women from the an orphanage brought them in for books then when the girl saw me she started to freak out. Do I look scary or something?" Hiro shook his head and scratched the back of his head.

"How odd. All those kids parents and family were killed by ninja or the sort. They are easy to set off. Don't take it to heart," He patted my shoulder and returned to the back to work. I nodded and looked down at the book in front of me. The day passed quickly between reading and customers. I had lots of nice chats with regulars that were glad their favorite store now had a "cutie working the counter". People here were too kind. However whenever my mind wandered it thought to that child. Why couldn't I get her out of my mind?

"Val we are closed, you worked really hard today. Glad we got you working for us," He laughed and handed me money in an envelope. "Here you go, now head out and get some rest. We will see you tomorrow," I smiled at Hiro and thanked him deeply. Waving I left the store and headed back to the apartment. However my attention was caught off guard as I swore I heard the beginning of the song Dirty Night Clowns by Cry Chris Garneau. However the toon soon changed to something I didn't know. However now that song was stuck in my head.

Pick me up and hose me down

I'm sorry boys about the dirty night clowns

The Earth does bright, the things that we make

Like a model planes and cuppiecakes cakes

I can't clear the leaves from here

They're too far under the brush this year

I can't clear the leaves from here

They're too far under the brush this year

Let them be buried, buried alive

In their suits, in their ties

Trees to shade the moves that they made

In their suits, in their ties

Let them be buried, buried alive

In their suits, in their ties

You're safe here, now you're in the clear

Now we'll eat soup and apple pies

I can't clear the leaves from here

They're too far under the brush this year

I can't clear the leaves from here

They're too far under the brush this year

I will never be dirt-free

Hold me, hold me

Like a baby

La da da da da da da dumb

Da da da da dum

La da da da da da da dumb

Da da da da dum

I sang softly to myself as I knew it was a slightly odd song to be singing in public. As I hummed the end part I reached the apartment and much to my surprise there were ANBU in the front of the building whispering something. As I grew closer they noticed and silenced themselves. The masks were a lot more intimidating in person then they were in the show. I smiled at them sweetly.

"Hope you both are having a nice day," I tried to lighten the feeling that weighed on my heart. They both just nodded and watched me as I headed to Iruka's apartment. I reached it quickly and opened to find Iruka was already home. He looked surprised to see me and worried. Have I overstayed my welcome?

"Is everything ok?" I pulled my arm to my chest as I tried to keep my heart in check. It felt as it would burst from my chest. I felt something was amiss and everything was about to come tumbling down. He looked at my hand on my chest, I assumed he could hear my heart racing.

"Everything is fine. Have you ever lied to me Val?" He looked really hurt as the agony ran though my heart as he watched me carefully. I opened my mouth to say something but it was in vain. Nothing came out as I closed my mouth and tried to think of someway to explain. There was no way to explain that I was from an alternate universe where this is all a cartoon show. I nibbled on my lip and I heard him sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"Ill grab my things, I'm sorry to have intruded," My voice was barely over a whisper as I slowly moved to grab my clothes from my world and headed toward the door.

"Are you a ninja? Did you kill that girls family? Were you just using me?" He yelled and I jumped ten feet in the air as I turned around wide eyed as I leaned against a wall. I stared at him as a few tears threatened to fall in the corners of his eyes as he waited for an answer from me.

"What? No. I have never seen that young girl before and I assure you I am not a ninja. I'm just a regular person trying to survive in this world by myself." I spoke as I looked at him dead in the eye then dropping my gaze to the floor. The room filled the most suffocating silence I had ever felt in my entire life. I forced myself off the wall and opened the door slowly. "I never used you. You were so kind to take me in and give me shelter. I'm nothing but grateful for what you've done for me. I'm glad I got to meet you and I am very sorry," I closed the door behind me as silent tears slid slowly down my cheeks. Stinging my cheeks as the air cut through my now cold skin. I shivered and walked toward the bookstore. There was a cheap Inn near by where I could stay while I build up money for an apartment.

I sniffled as I walked through the entrance. The girl at the counter looked worried for me but I gave her weak smile as I walked up. "I'm going to need a room." She simply nodded and asked for payment as we exchanged the bills for the key. I thanked her and headed toward my room. It was small with a mat instead of a bed. I wasn't complaining. I didn't need much and for the price that they let people stay here for, this was perfect. Setting down my clothes I changed quickly so not to dirty my kimono. Walking over to the window to close it I noticed a figure sitting on the roof of building near by. However it was gone as quickly as I saw it. Was I being followed by the ANBU? I remember what Iruka asked me. Was I ninja, did I kill those girls parents. Is that what happened. She thought I was her parents killers and the lady in fear that I was, told the higher ups. She must have told the Hokage and since Iruka is working with him at the moment he must have knew it was me somehow.

Walking into the tiny bathroom, I thanked the heavens as the bath gleamed at me. I adore soaking in baths and this would make me so much happier while I stayed here. Turning on the water I waited as it heated up and I looked myself in the mirror. My face had small tear stains on either side of my cheeks. I grabbed a cloth and wiped my face before snuggling into the warm water. Sighing I watched the steam flow through the bathroom. I had left the bathroom door open just a crack out of habit and I swore a shadow moved. But to be honest it was most likely the ANBU who now thought I was a killer. There was nothing I could do to stop them or even attempt to make them think I wasn't a bad person. "Please just leave me alone. I just want to go home someday," I whispered to myself as I needed the comforting. Blowing bubbles in the water I tried to relax and pretend I was at home in my own bath.

With some effort it worked. I blocked out the world and just relaxed. If I didn't think about it, it was exactly the same. A small smile graced my lips and I let my mind wonder to simple things. I needed to plat this season on league of legends and there's overwatch I need to rank up in. So much to do so little time. I needed work extra hours next week to pay bills. Then I had a paper due on Tuesday. I stop my train of thought and sigh. The more I thought of home the more I knew I wasn't really there. What if I got stuck here for the rest of my life? I can't think of that right now, nothing good will come of it except making me even more upset.

Getting out of the bath I wrapped a towel around me and drained the water. Opening the door to the living area, nothing was out of place. What did I expect? That I was cool enough to notice them move or touched something? Looking out the window, I shut the curtain and crawled onto my mat still in my towel. Everything will work out. Hopefully. Closing my eyes I willed myself to go to sleep for work tomorrow. If I still had a job. I shivered and tried to blank my mind.

 _ **[[Thank you for reading! I'm having fun with this. Trying to make this a slow burn but not a bad slow burns haha. People who say slow burn makes me think that i'll be 300k words before you anything interesting. Nah fuck that no one would wait that long. Natural but not being a nun xD Anyway would love to hear your thoughts on this matter. Have a lovely day!]]**_


End file.
